


Look Me in the Eye

by Sandoz (Sandoz_Iscariot17)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandoz_Iscariot17/pseuds/Sandoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven considers the human in their midst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Me in the Eye

**Author's Note:**

> X-Men: First Class belongs to Marvel and Fox. Written for the prompt "Discovery" at firstclass100.

“I didn’t know women could join the CIA,” Raven says, twirling her spoon in the air. “Is carrying a gun exciting?”

Moira turns slowly; she doesn’t quite look Raven in the eye. “I only use it when necessary.”

Her words linger as their gazes drift to the end of the banquet table, where Charles and Erik are pouring tea and discussing the works of Sophocles. Charles commands every eye in the room, even when he doesn’t mean to.

Raven watches Moira watching Charles. He’s assured her that Moira is different, not like the dead CIA men who called them freaks. Still, Raven wonders what it must be like being the lone human among mutants, the one who is ( _outcast monster alone_ ) different for a change, and a knife twists inside her.

 _You don’t belong here_.

The sudden thought shocks Raven with its intensity. But she feels it like tea scalding her tongue—Moira is not one of them.

“I want to learn how to shoot. Could you teach me?”

Moira’s distracted “Hmm?” is nearly lost in the clatter of plates.

 _Look at me_ , Raven thinks. _Turn around and look me in the eye, and I’ll know you’re different_.

She waits.


End file.
